Pokemon Big Brother Season 1
Pokémon Big Brother ''is the 1st season of the revamped Big Brother series hosted by TheWildJolteon. Pokémon Big Brother Format ''Big Brother is a game show in which a group of 11-16 contestants, referred to as HouseGuests, reside in a Skype group, constantly under surveillance. While in the house, the contestants' gameplay is isolated from the outside world. The format of the series is mainly seen as a social experiment, and requires HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. While a competition, the series allows viewers to witness the relationships formed in the house and the behavior of the HouseGuests. Should a HouseGuest break the rules of the game, they could be expelled from the house (disqualified), and unable to return. A HouseGuest can walk from the game (quit) at their own accord, with the possible chance to return later on. The current format of the series is focused on competition and strategy. At the start of each week in the house, the HouseGuests compete for the title of Head of Household (HoH). The HoH for each week is responsible for nominating 2 HouseGuests for eviction. The HoH would not be able to compete in the following week's HoH competition, meaning that a HouseGuest could not hold the title for 2 weeks in a row, unless it is the Final HoH or a special case with a twist. 6 HouseGuests then play in the Power of Veto (PoV) '''competition. These 6 include the HoH, the 2 nominees, and 3 random HouseGuests determined by randomizer. The winner of PoV could choose to save one of the nominated HouseGuests, forcing the HoH to nominate someone in their place. By the end of the week, all HouseGuests, excluding the HoH and nominees, vote to determine which of the 3 (later on, 2) nominees should be evicted, and the nominated HouseGuest who received the most votes is evicted from the group. If there is a tie in the voting, the reigning HoH is required to make the tie-breaker decision. The HouseGuests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely. Upon reaching a point in the game, the evicted HouseGuests go on to become members of the '''Jury; the Jury is responsible for choosing who wins the game. The final 7 evicted HouseGuests will form the Jury of 7. Once only 2 HouseGuests remain, the members of the Jury cast their votes for who should win the game, and whoever has the majority of the votes will win the season. Hosts Matt the Black Arcanine -The main host of the season and a 3 time Big Brother Player. He was the only person brought back after TWJ Studios went through a complete staff overhaul. He's finally set to host a full season now that he has no distractions pulling him away. However, it's not known if he'll have more seasons to host afterwards. He vanished during Week 4 and had Tommy take his place. Leonardo the Incineroar -The co-host of the season and Matt's husband. The two met shortly before Season 8 and got married a year later. Being the only one Matt can truly trust 100%, it's no surprise that he asked his husband to come help him out this season. Tommy the Shiny Sceptile -A houseguest on this season who was evicted pre-jury. When Matt mysteriously disappeared in the middle of Week 4, but he left a note saying for Tommy to fill in for him temporarily behind the scenes, all the while pretending to be Matt. However, at the start of Week 5, Tommy was officially promoted to host in Matt's absence. If Tommy hadn't been evicted in Week 3, it's likely that the camp would've remained in limbo without a main host. New HouseGuests Voting History